Homemade Cookies And Love-Starved Murderers
by Lil-Randomer
Summary: When Cyrus met Nicole at 5 years old she was dressed up as Little Red Riding Hood, Cyrus soon becomes obsessed with the wardens only daughter so what happens when she is chosen to ride on the JailBird 14 years later? The Big Bad Wolf comes out to play. Swearing, Death and Violence throughout. Cyrus/OC
1. Meeting Cyrus the Virus

A little pitter patter of feet could be heard in the usually deserted halls of San Quentin State Prison, a tiny sob here and there could be heard too. In one of the cells one of the most deadliest men sat, Cyrus Grissom AKA Cyrus the Virus, that's what they called him on the fact that he killed more men than cancer.

He sat up in his bed wondering where that crying was coming from, he calmly walked to the door of his cell and saw a strange sight he thought he would never see in a prison. The sight was one of a tiny girl running with tears running down her face, now said girl was dressed very ironically for being in a prison she was wearing a red dress and cape holding a wicker basket, Cyrus smirked to himself being reminded of little red riding hood. The little girl stopped near his door and looked up at him with big doe eyes, Cyrus just looked back unable to think of something to say back to the girl all he could think was the girl was unusually pretty for such a young person and that could be dangerous in this place.

"Hi mister" Cyrus looked down again to see the girl had stopped crying now but was still staring up at him, he bent down to the girls level so she didn't have to strain her neck. Now Cyrus was definitely known for being a dangerous man but there was something different about this girl.

"What are you doing here?" he asked the girl bluntly he was never one to beat around the bush even with a child. The girl started sobbing again before trying to talk but Cyrus couldn't understand what she was trying to say "Whoa how about you stop crying and talk normally" Being a 20 year old man Cyrus was definitely happy that he wasn't going to have kids especially if this is all they do.

The little girl wiped her tears with the hand that wasn't holding the basket and hiccuped a bit before turning back to the man behind the glass door " I came to visit my daddy in work, I brought his some cookies me and mommy made but he was being mean to someone in his office and I got scared and ran" the girls eyes started to glass over again but she didn't want to cry because the man wouldn't be able to know what she was saying, Cyrus stood and thought over what she had just told him, he dad worked in an office here but the only person who has an office in the entire prison has to be... Cyrus began to smirk like a Cheshire cat.

"Sweetie" he began in a false nice tone "Who's your daddy" the little girl looked confused as if Cyrus should know who her daddy was "My daddy's name is Thomas". Cyrus couldn't believe his luck when the girl had confirmed that her father was the warden, he was bored of this place he had escaped so many times, caused riots and killed a couple of his fellow inmates so when this little girl literally ran into his life it was like a gift had landed straight into his lap, He couldn't think of a better place to hurt the warden then his heart. Cyrus looked at the little girl who had gone quiet and thought of the endless possibilities of things he could do to destroy the warden but those thoughts vanished when he felt something being pushed into his hand, he looked down to see the little girl had given him the cookies she has made for her father he smiled a little for the innocent gesture was the nicest one he had seen for a while.

"What's your name kid?" He asked her biting the cookie she had given him seeing her doing the same with one from her basket. She looked up into his dark brown eyes "My names Nicole, what's yours?" Nicole asked innocently obviously not knowing who he was. Cyrus chuckled a little at Nicole's naivety "Cyrus" Nicole cocked her head to the side and puckered her lips in thought before nodding " I like it" The duo sat there eating their cookies in silence before they both heard a woman screaming Nicole's name and very loud footsteps, Nicole jumped up and gave Cyrus the rest of cookies and brushing the crumbs of her new red dress "I have to go now Mister Cyrus but I'll be back again" before Cyrus could say anything Nicole had run off in the direction of her mom and the group of guards who had obviously been sent to find her.

"Nicole Elsie Monroe don't you run off like that again, don't you know what type of bad people live here" The overly blonde woman grabbed her daughters hand and roughly dragged her down the hall whilst the warden shouted at her for running away, Cyrus didn't like that, not one bitRuby went back to see Mister Cyrus whenever she could and she always brought him a cookie and asked him why her mommy said he was a bad man Cyrus didn't have an answer for this but it seems like Nicole had already made her mind up that he 'wasn't really a bad man' and that he was 'just playing around' Cyrus couldn't deny that he had developed a soft spot for the little girl who ran straight into his life. He couldn't help but like her little visits he was surprised but how smart and witty the girl was, some of the things she asks him or says to him would get her killed if she were anybody else but she wasn't anybody else she was her.

Soon Nicole stopped visiting because she had to go to school but she would bring him back pictures and paintings that she had done, he hid them in a hole in the wall so no one would find them. Cyrus was surprised that her father or any of the guards had figured out that she was missing or that fact that she was roaming the halls of a prison, a few of the other prisoners had noticed that she visits him but never says anything from fear of him although Nicole has made a friend in Nathan AKA Diamond Dog it seems that she has managed to worm her way into his heart too.

Nathan's and Cyrus's cells were opposite one anothers so whenever Nicole visited she could see them both, she still didn't understand why her mommy told her to stay away from them because they're bad people, they didn't seem bad and they were always nice to her, Nathan always calls her baby girl and Cyrus calls her sweetheart she likes it, it makes her happy.

Nicole had just finished her visit with Cyrus and Nathan she had given them both finger painting she had done in school today "See you next week baby girl" Nathan said to her, she was the only child he could tolerate without thinking of killing her, Nicole smiled brightly waving to both men and ran down the hall but stopped dead when she remembered something, she ran back to cyrus's cell and put the biggest cookie she had made him yet through the hole in the door "Happy Birthday Cyrus" and ran off again. Cyrus looked down to the cookie, double chocolate chip his favourite, it had been a while since anyone had wished him a happy birthday he wondered how she could have known it was his birthday "She's a clever girl that one" Nathan told him lying down on his dirty cot, Cyrus just nodded his head and thought about Nicole and the poisonous environment she was being brought up in, he had to do something to help her.

A now 14 year old Nicole is running down the hall towards Cyrus's cell just like she had 9 years ago, she hadn't changed much just grown in height. Nicole reached a now 29 year old Cyrus's cell who was calmly reading a book until the girl he had seen grow up into a teenager slam on his glass door sobbing, he was brought back to the memory of how they first met.

"What's happened" he asked roughly hoping that no one had hurt her, she slipped down the side of the wall and sat next to his door her head in her hands.

"They're getting a divorce and mom got costodey of me" Cyrus didn't understand why this would make her cry so much so he sat with this back to the wall just as she was sat, Nathan was in the visiting room, he usually deals with her crying but he wasn't here and Cyrus didn't know how to deal with crying girls. " Don't worry about it most parents split up" Cyrus said thinking about his own parents but that didn't last long before he killed them both. Nicole stood up and slammed her hands on the glass of his door, Cyrus had never seen so much rage from her before it looks wrong on her beautiful face.

"My mom is moving us to Alabama, I'm never going to see you again" Cyrus was quiet, he couldn't imagine a life without her in it. "We're leaving tomorrow morning" Nicole looked at Nathan's cell and saw he was missing "Tell Nathan I said goodbye" Nicole looked at Cyrus who was now on his feet looking angry and took a chocolate chip cookie out of her pocket, she quickly put it through the hole in his door "I'm Sorry" and ran back to her dad's office.

Her dad wasn't in his office so she sat at his desk and waited for him, a box on his desk caught her eye 'Prisoner Mail' she smiled and looked up the address to send letters to and decided that this wouldn't be the last time she spoke to Cyrus or Nathan. Determined she logged on to her dads computer and found the number for both Cyrus and Nathan and wrote them down before her dad came back, she logged off the computer just as her dad walked into the room looking sad he shut the door behind him and looked up to see Nicole sitting in his chair he rushed forward and grabbed his only child into a hug "I'm sorry princess" Nicole just shrugged her shoulders, she was a daddy's girl at heart but was angry he didn't fight hard enough for her. "You can come visit me whenever you like" Nicole snorted he never noticed when she was here anyway, he couldn't run a prison and be a dad he never noticed the times she had slipped away to talk to Nathan and Cyrus and she had been doing it for 9 years "I'm not angry at you daddy, i'm just disappointed. You let me down" Nicole kissed her father on the cheek and walked out of his office wondering if she'd ever be back.

Weeks later Cyrus had received something he had never had before in all of the years of being in prison, a letter, he opened the letter and a cookie fell out with a note on it "I'll never forget you!" he laughed _what a sneaky girl! _Inside the envelope was an address, her address, the letter was signed from Cookie Monster. Cyrus couldn't believe she had managed to pull something like this off, he would be able to keep tabs on her through her letter and isolate her so she would always be his, Cyrus had planned this for years he believed for her to become his he would have to turn her against her family not that it would be hard to do, over the years of writing to her Cyrus had become obsessed with her and when her letters stopped a year later he became so fixated on getting her back he tried to escape so he could track her down but the longer time grew the more heinous Cyrus became.


	2. 3 Years Later

Thomas Monroe sighed running a hand through his premature greying hair, the stress of being the warden was getting to him he was ageing more everyday and now his only daughter was coming to visit him, he knows he should be excited but really he was nervous to see her he knew he had lost a lot of time with her and he would never forgive himself for that. Thomas sat at his desk and looked at the only photo he has of her on his desk she was 5 in this picture it was taken the day she had gone missing in the prison the day he thought he had lost her, she was wearing a red dress and cap she wanted to look like the little red riding hood it as her favourite story as her mother had told him, Thomas laughed bitterly he didn't even know his daughters favourite story what kind of father was he?

A knock at the door brought Thomas out of his thoughts and he quickly placed the photograph on the desk and straightened up "Come in" he boomed in his authoritative voice and in stepped Craig one of the guards on duty "Sir, We have Cyrus he as you asked" Thomas nodded quickly remembering that he had scheduled an appointment with the resident 'virus' "bring him in" the guard scuttled out of the door shaking he was obviously new around here, Thomas sat at his desk patiently Cyrus Grissom always which buttons to press and Thomas couldn't afford to loose his temper today.

Two guards walked back through the door accompanied by the 6 foot bald evil being that is Cyrus Grissom, the guards sit Cyrus in the seat and sat by the door "Mr Grissom" Thomas acknowledges politely causing Cyrus to throw his head back laughing "no need to be false Tommy boy we all know who you really are" Cyrus exclaimed cheekily his eyes roaming the office, Thomas gritted his teeth "Cyrus we have received a letter from the super maximum prison, Holman Correctional Facility in Alabama, they have agreed to house you there until..." Thomas looked up at Cyrus who did not look interested in any way but had his eyes trained on the desk more specifically the picture of Nicole a bead of sweat appeared on Thomas's face when Cyrus carefully picked up the picture "That's my daughter Nicole, She's coming to visit soon" Thomas told the bald man not feeling as authoritative as he had before now the virus had seen the picture of his only child Thomas quickly took the photograph away and put it in the desk causing Cyrus to laugh again "Well well if it isn't Little Red" Cyrus drawled causing shivers to go up Thomas's spine.

–

Cyrus smirked as he watched the warden visibly shiver probably at the thought of his precious baby anywhere near him. "How do you know her?" Thomas asked an octave above a whisper leaning forward as Cyrus leaned back in his chair smirking "12 years ago little red was found roaming the halls lucky for you all the big bad wolves were locked away" Cyrus told the warden darkly he never would have hurt Nicole but her father didn't need to know that. The warden shot up and cleared his throat Cyrus looked at him amused as the warden straighten his tie and walked over to the guards Cyrus leant back on his chair causally straining his eyes to listen without looking like he was eavesdropping "My daughter will be here later today make sure she doesn't have any trouble okay boys?" Cyrus smirked to himself she was coming home to him and now he would have to set a plan in motion to keep her from leaving again.

–

Nicole sighed looking out of the window and seeing the clouds pass her by she had been on this plane for 5 hours now and was getting antsy she wasn't nervous about the plane, no she was fine with planes it was the thought of seeing them again seeing _him_ Nicole knew that he wouldn't have forgotten about her but she had tried to forget about him now her child naivety had worn off she could see how villainous he really was but it didn't stop her from still caring about him did that make her a bad person? _Ladies and Gentlemen we are now landing in San Francisco International so please buckle up and have a nice day _Nicole groaned hearing the cheers of the other passengers around her here goes nothing.

Grabbing her suitcase Nicole walked into the pick up point of the airport searching for her father but her heart dropped seeing a stranger holding up a sign 'Nicole Monroe' Walking up to the woman Nicole smiled sadly "I'm Nicole" she told the female who gave her a warm smile "Hi I'm Sally Bishop one of the guards at the prison" Nicole nodded absent-mindedly looking the guard over she was an inch shorter than Nicole and had darker skin "Where's my dad?" Nicole asked bluntly, Sally visibly cringed "he was busy with work" Nicole laughed spitefully "When isn't he?" she spat out walking away with Sally running after her pointing Nicole in the right direction of the car "I'm sorry" Sally told the young girl, Nicole shrugged "I'm used to it. Workaholic father alcoholic mother, what a sob story" Sally looked at the girl sadly she had obviously brought herself up.

Unlocking the car Sally put Nicole's suitcase in the trunk whilst said girl was sitting in the car patiently Sally couldn't help but feel bad for the girl but also protective she knew what it was like having deadbeat parents and being strong for yourself. Sally got into the car and pulled off towards the prison the car was silent for half of the journey before Nicole piped up "I'm sorry" Sally looked at the young girl confused "for being bitchy" she carried on whilst looking at anything but the female guard "It's rough having to be your own parent" Sally nodded in agreement "yeah..but from what I hear you've done pretty well. Graduated high school by 15 and now in college and a cheerleader too i'm guessing?" Nicole looked down at her cheer outfit "Captain of the squad, I didn't have time to change" Nicole said blushing "Well it's probably not the best choice of clothes to wear to a men's prison but you'll be fine" Sally concluded as they pulled up to a fence with a speaker box which Sally spoke to giving her name and I.D "Have a good day Sam" Sally called into the speaker box as the big iron gates opened.

Nicole looked out of the window watching the guards walking around patrolling and she couldn't help but think about _him_ and what he would be doing right now. "And here we are?" Sally said stopping the car Nicole smiled in appreciation at the older woman "Thanks Sally" Sally smiled and got out of the car grabbing the suitcase on the way "Come on I'll take you to your dad" Nicole nodded as Sally guided her through the prison and up to the top floor. They stopped in front of a door Nicole smiled as memories started to spring back into her mind before jumping when Sally knocked the door "Come In" A very familiar voice boomed, Nicole pushed the door open and walked in seeing her father again for the first time in 3 years "Hi dad" Nicole whispered as her fathers head bounced up "Nicole is that you?" Nicole nodded feeling a little emotional at the look on her fathers face. Thomas got to his feet quickly and pulled his daughter into his chest a cough knocking them out of their reunion "I'm going to go back to work now sir" Sally said not wanting to disturb the father and daughter "Thank you Sally" Nicole smiled at Sally who wave goodbye to the young girl.

Nicole walked over to the window and looked out to see nothing but iron bars, guards and prisoner but she could also see the sun beginning to set "It's nice to see you again pumpkin" her dad said sitting back at his desk "How's your mother?" Nicole grimaced slightly "good" she replied shortly knowing her didn't really care her father nodded distracted as he wrote on his paper work. Nicole walked around the office looking at pictures and certificates but nothing of her or the rest of her family frowning Nicole realised her dad really was cut off from everyone. "So how's high school?" Nicole looked at her dad shocked "I already graduated dad I'm in college now getting a doctorate, Grandma told you and sent you a picture" Nicole told him bitterly she already wished she never bothered coming here "Oh well congratulations" he father said once again distracted Nicole shook her head in disbelief neither of her parents were proud for her. Nicole angrily wiped away a tear that fallen determined not to cry about her parents they weren't worth it. "I almost forgot.." her father said opening his desk draw and pulled out a pack of cookies "..I remembered you like them"

Nicole stood there numb as she held the cookies in her hands the cookies she always brought with her when she was a kid were for him not because she liked them a thought flew into her mind she knew one person who always appreciated the cookies she made and always seemed to enjoy them. Gripping the cookies tightly in her hand Nicole walked to the door "Thanks dad" she muttered "Where are you going?" her dad exclaimed "I'm gonna go look around don't worry all the bad men are behind bars and glass" Nicole replied sarcastically before walking down the familiar hallways before reaching the one she needed, holding her head high Nicole walked closer and closer to his cell her stomach knotting the closer she got she could hear the wolf whistles but choose to ignore them until finally she came to the door of his cell "Well don't you uh know it's dangerous walking around here?" the bald man asked her with no recollection of her on his face. Nicole looked at him he looked no different to what he did 3 years ago except for the muscle he had gained "You don't remember me" She teased seeing him look very confused, she looked to the right to see Nathan was still here too and looking at her quizzically "I think if we had met before I would have remembered" A voice drawled Nicole jumped seeing Cyrus standing closer to the cell do but she pulled a cookie out of the packet and put it through the cell door "How about now?" she smirked walking away.

–

Cyrus looked down at the cookie in his hand and back to the blonde girl in the cheerleaders uniform it couldn't be her. "I told you that girl was smart" Nathan said lying down on his cot and reading a magazine, Cyrus nodded biting into the cookie thinking about her the way she looked, sounded and smelled, It had been a while since he had been with a woman or really even seen on except that negro guard and the old library lady. Laughing to himself Cyrus lay down thinking about Nicole she was pretty as a girl but now she was beautiful and it only made him want her more and he would have her he was sure of it.

* * *

So this is the second chapter of the story hope you liked and leave a comment for me, Hope to hear of some of you soon you're all that keeps me going with these stories. I've never written in 3rd person before so please let me know how I did thanks for reading! x


	3. Hello Little Red

Nikki sighed as she woke it was her first official day with her dad at the prison and she was not looking forward to it honestly she didn't really know why she bothered to come in the first place her dad never paid attention to her when she was her as a kid, hell the prisoners took more care of her than her own father.

"Nicole! Breakfast!" sighing again Nikki trudged her way down the stair and was greeted with the sight of her father putting bowls of cereal and orange juice on the table. Standing on the bottom step Nikki studied her father she saw his greying hair and harsh demeanour but she realised she didn't really know him at all.

"Morning" she mumbled sitting down in the chair opposite her father's and stared down into the bowl which contained what looked like muesli "Sorry It's usually just me eating" her father told her seeming embarrassed by his lack of preparation for his daughter's stay.

She just shrugged and poured some milk into the bowl and began eating, an uncomfortable silence filled the air as we ate but it was soon disturbed by her father's voice "after breakfast get dressed and you can come to work with me" Nikki looked at her father and nodded there wasn't nothing else to do she supposed.

Standing Nikki put her bowl into the sink and walked back up the stairs to shower and get dressed "Try to wear something that won't excite the inmates this time" her father shouted up the stairs sternly making Nikki roll her eyes it wasn't her fault she was late from practice and had to catch her flight.

After her shower Nikki quickly dried her hair and left it naturally wavy then applied a little bit of make up for her own pleasure not because she wanted to 'excite' anybody. Shaking her head at her father's words Nikki quickly pulled together an outfit as she heard her father hollering up the stairs.

"I'm coming!" looking at herself in the mirror Nikki nodded and walked back down the stairs where her father stood waiting for her "The car is open" Nikki grimaced he was acting more like a drill sergeant than a father.

Getting in the car Nikki wondered why he father didn't just walk or cycle to the prison it was only 10 minutes away, looking to her left her wheezing unfit father got into the car and Nikki's previous question was answered.

The warden wasn't a large man he was just unfit and unwell from the amount of cigarettes he had smoked in his life it was no big shock that he was this bad.

* * *

Walking into her father's air conditioned office Nikki was already bored she smiled as she remembered feeling the same every time she visited as a child. "So Nicole..." Nikki's head jumped up to look at her father who motioned to the seats in front of his desk

"You said you were studying for a doctorate?" Nikki was stunned she didn't think her father was actually listening to her yesterday when she was talking to him "Yes sir" she replied swallowing nervously as her father has an unreadable look on his face "What are you studying?".

Nikki smiled "Psychology" after meeting Cyrus and Nathan she had definitely become very interested in the mind of criminals and decided that's what she wanted to pursue with her life, when she graduated she was going to get a job at a prison for the criminally insane.

Her father looked at her stoically and It made Nikki freeze wondering what he could be thinking "Hmm well I was thinking you'd like to get a job here and when it's time take over for me" Nikki sat in shock her father wanted her to work her and then become the warden?

"But my doctorate" Nikki stuttered but her father put his hand up "You won't need a doctorate if you worked here, Nicole as my only child you are my heir to this place" her father said holding up his hands like he was offering her the deal of a lifetime.

"Well that's not my fault!" Nikki tried to argue back making her father frown at her "Nicole" Nikki jumped up out of her seat "No!" walking out of her dad's office she sighed bringing her hand to her head thinking what had just happened.

"Hey" Nikki's head shot up to see a cute guard looking at her, he looked to be in his mid-20's "I'm Ryan and I'm supposed to keep you safe whilst you're here" Nikki growled under her breathe her father had ordered one of his guards to be her baby sitter.

"Sure. Let's go" Ryan nodded and walked in sync with Nikki "So where are we going" her asked Nikki curiously making her laugh something she very much needed right now "You know this place better than I do" she told him making him blush red.

"Right. You look like a girl who likes to read" Nodding Nikki followed Ryan to the library passing convicts left and right who either watched her with hungry eyes or whistled at her. "here we are" Ryan announced pointed to the library which had a handful of prisoners in it.

Nikki walked forward which caused Ryan to follow her closely, clearing her throat Nikki looked at Ryan "Do you think maybe you could loosen the leash a little" she asked in a joking but serious voice causing Ryan to jump back.

"Sure I'll just be…over there" he said pointing to where some older guards where stood talking, wonder If my father knows he pays people to just stand and talk Nikki thinks whilst walking around the other side of the bookshelf.

Looking up to the signs above her head she smiled seeing a fairy tale section, looking behind her she sees Ryan talking animatedly to the other guards and snuck over to the fairy tale book and scanned through them mentally cheering when she found the one she wanted.

Picking up the book she wanted Nikki gasped feeling an arm turning her around and another over hear mouth "Hello little red…"


	4. Riots, Tears And 2 Protective Murderers

My eyes widened when I was pushed against the book shelf with Cyrus holding an unusually soft calloused hand over my mouth, he tsked as he looked me over "What do we have here? Little red running around alone again?"

Feeling my eyes squint at Cyrus who was smiling like a wolf I looked over to see If I could see Ryan or another guard, Cyrus followed my line of view but didn't stop smiling "So now you know how much of a bad guy I am, you didn't care before"

Moving my face away from Cyrus's hand I growled at him "I was a child back then" he laughed and stroked my face lightly "If you thought I was so bad you would have screamed by now" huffing I looked down in thought.

"It's been a long time" Cyrus muttered lowly rubbing a strand of my hair between his fingers "Heard you were a little genius graduating early and now a doctorate" Cyrus whistled sarcastically but his eyes looked proud.

I froze looking at the man I used to hold on a pedestal "how did you know that?" I asked in fear my breath restricting a little, Cyrus leaned his face in closer to mine "I have my ways" his eyes travelled down to my hands where I still held tightly onto the book I chose.

Cyrus laughed as he plucked it from my hands "Little Red Riding hood, see nothing's changed sweetheart" looking up into his eyes defiantly I smirked "What big teeth you have" Cyrus smiled widely and leaned down again so we were face to face he put his hand either side of my head "All the better to eat you with"

"Grissom! Step away from the girl" looking over Cyrus's arms I saw the guards pointing their guns and Tasers at us, Cyrus looked up at them "Do you mind? We were talking" he told them coolly before backing away from me "Until we meet again sweetheart" picking up my book I ran back to dad's office and didn't look back.

* * *

2 hours later I was huffing from the heat I had taken off my hoodie and was lay on dad's office couch with a fan on me, a fast knock at the door had my attention "Come" dad shouted from behind his desk.

Ryan walked in with another guard they both looked worried "Sir the convicts are getting out of hand, what do we do?" I snickered causing all eyes to look at me "they're probably melting" I said kind of feeling sorry for them being stuck in a cell in this heat.

"We've had fights breaking out all of the place" Ryan blurted looking very nervous, dad just sighed and wiped his face with a towel "Nicole is right it's just the heat the AC must be down. Get more guards down there for back up, Nicole you go too it'll be good for you to see what we do"

Jumping up from my chair "Me? Why?" Dad sighed as he stood gathering papers "We talked about this Nicole now please" Dad motioned to the guards who were stood awkwardly waiting for me "Great" I groaned following Ryan out of the room.

"Don't worry Nicole you are perfectly safe" the older guard told me in a southern voice which I guess was supposed to be comforting "I'm Gary" he said holding a hand out for me to shake "Nikki" Gary nodded and we entered a room which they told me most of the prisoners were kept.

Hearing cat calls I looked around seeing all the prisoners in their cells which gave me some comfort "Hey baby!" I heard from a cell on the upper level "Ergh" I said wrinkling my nose in revulsion. Passing a cell, I heard a whistle turning I saw a tan man with loads of tattoos.

"Hey sexy wanna be number 24?" he laughed showing me his heart tattoos I grimaced, Gary grabbed my arm and whispered "That's Johnny Baja he's a serial rapist" looking back I saw Johnny smirking at me causing me to shiver in disgust.

Another middle aged guard walked out he looked like a dick "Gary. Who's this?" he said looking me up and down I was right he's a dick "Nicole, Warden's daughter" Gary muttered as Ryan walked away to the control room.

"Nikki this is Mike" nodding I just kept looking around I had no wish to speak to Mike the dick. Fanning my face with my hand I huffed again "Yeah the AC is down definitely" a voice came from the Radio on Gary's belt "Dammit"

"You gotta do something about this heat man" A young Hispanic man said from behind his cells, Mike just looked at his "We're doing the best we can" he said with no conviction I looked at the man who was drenched in sweat they seriously can make these men live in this heat.

"You 're doing your best" another man laughed sarcastically "It must be over a hundred degrees in here!" he shouted causing me to jump making Mike laugh I glared at him. Jerk.

Hearing a buzzer my eyes widened when the cells started to open "You're letting them out?" Mike smirked at me obviously enjoying a young girls fear "Yeah don't tell me you're scared" he sarcastically pouted "Leave her alone man" Gary said shaking his head.

After the cells opened all the prisoners lined up side by side outside of their cells all looking at each other murderously and sweating "why don't you just transfer them somewhere cooler like Death Valley" I called to him causing the prisoners to start laughing and jeering.

The Hispanic man walked in front of the line laughing wiping his sweat away "You shut it and you get behind the line convict!" Mike shouted at me and the Hispanic man. More prisoners started walk over the line tauntingly.

"All of you get back" Gary shouted looking around, I looked over to the control room where I could see Ryan looking at us very nervously. Mike picked up his radio and brought it to his mouth "Hey we got a bunch of overheated rowdy cons here in A-Wing"

Feeling more nervous I suddenly wished for the one person who I was supposed to be afraid of "Don't be a baby Garcia it's not that hot" Mike called over to the antsy looking Hispanic who just looked shocked a moved forward again.

Mike took out his baton and waved it threateningly "Step away" Garcia gritted his teeth "I'll step off when I get some air in here" Mike's face filled with a red hue and he looked up angry "Ok everyone back into your cells it's lockdown! Now back! Lockdown!"

Some of the prisoners moved back into their cells but others stayed put defiantly, Gary grabbed my arm "come on" he muttered lowly as he pulled me away from the rowdy prisoners "What's wrong?" as soon as I uttered those words all hell broke loose.

Garcia grabbed Mike's baton and hit the guard with it "Quick close it" Gary shouted "What about Mike?" we all looked up to see Garcia stand over Mike and twist his neck leaving his head at an odd angle. Ryan quickly pushed a button causing the door to the control room to close as most of the prisoners to riot "Are we safe in here?" I asked in fear.

Gary nodded as he watched the convicts started to pull the place apart and fight with each other "Yeah kiddo don't worry" nodding I watch in astonishment at how fast this broke out and all because the AC was down.

I watched as the prisoners are beginning to riot properly, clambering over metal protective frames, suddenly a couple of the convicts start kicking and tearing at the gate into the security room. A greying overweight man walks into the room with an air of arrogance "What the hell is going on here?"

* * *

**A/N I have changed my writing style on this one and now I'm going to be writing in first person so hopefully you (and I) don't get confused haha. Thanks for reading, reviewing, favouriting and following :D**


	5. Riots Part 2

**AHSfan23: Thank you :D Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**A/N: Sorry It's been a while my laptop was broke and I had to pay to get it fixed so here the next chapter!**

* * *

Ryan turned around a white as a sheet "Lockdown, Falzon, uh sir" Gary nodded as the prisoners kept pulling at tearing at the protective fencing "With the warden's daughter still here?" Gary turned to face Falzon "thought it would be safer than leaving her" Falzon nodded and looked out to see the prisoners getting more rowdy now he'd turned up.

"Woo ole Falzon is here we must be doing something right boys" a convict said laughing from the other side of the fence, Falzon just smiled "You know Peters I thought you were smarter than this but I don't have much hope for a redneck inbred"

Everything went quiet and we all stood looking at 'peters' who was stood in shock before roaring and launching himself at the fence "I'll kill you all" Peters shouts crazily causing the prisoners to start rioting again.

"yes! It's coming off!" looking over at Ryan scared I noticed he had turned a little green, Gary and Falzon also looked a bit nervous. The protective fence was starting to squeak as it became more unsteady and loose.

"I thought you said we were safe in here!" I cried as Gary grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the room as we hear the fence finally give way "Yes!" I heard a shout come from the control room "Let's get out of here" Gary shouted as sweat dripped from his forehead.

Suddenly buzzing noises and alarm bells started to ring, holding my hands to my ears I looked up to a nervous looking Gary "what's that?" I shouted over the alarm bells, Gary looked down to me worried "They've opened all the cells" I felt my face drop as it hit me we were trapped in a prison full of convicts on the loose even the worst ones.

Following Gary to god knows where I screamed as he was suddenly hit and fell to the floor "Hello pretty" looking over in fear I saw a group of men smiling at me causing me to scream and run. Looking up I see a sign for the hospital wing.

Running into a room I locked myself in and began to search for another way out, the group of men have started to bang on the door trying to get in. Turning white I realized I had trapped myself in the worst room as the men left the door and started to slam on the big window that was the only thing protecting me from them.

Looking out of the smaller barred window which was on the outside wall I saw police cars and other riot vans pulling up outside as well as news vans "Hey! I'm up here help!" I screamed through the small window as the men continued to attack the big glass window.

The men were getting more riled up each time they hit at the window, looking behind them I felt my heart jump when I saw a familiar face "Nathan! Nathan help please!" the men look behind them to see a now angry 6-foot death row convict.

I watched as Nathan started to fight with them men and getting a few hits in return hugging myself I watched as Nathan picks up the last prisoner and throws him at the window finally cracking it. Knocking on the window caused me to jump "Baby girl?" looking up I saw Nathan waving to me and point to the door.

Running to the door I opened it and threw myself at my old friends sobbing "I thought they were going to kill me" Nathan patted my back and sighed "It's not over yet princess" looking up at the tall man I nodded sadly.

Nathan grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the hospital wing "Come on Cyrus is looking for you" my eyes widened as I stood dead "Cyrus? Are you crazy?" Nathan laughed as he stopped next to me before looking serious.

"If you're hoping to survive this then Cy is the best person for you to be with, forget what you think about him now just remember we never hurt you before" Nathan turned to walk away making me run after him "Hey wait for me"

We had been walking down corridors with Nathan protecting me from anyone who crosses out paths until the gang who broke into the control room stepped in front of us, Nathan pulled me behind him "Now you see I saw her first you know finder's keepers?" Garcia told Nathan with a sick smile on his face.

"But for you I'm willing to share" I moved uncomfortable as the men started to laugh and hoot between them, I felt the muscles in Nathan's arm start to tense up "No deal, you think Cyrus would be happy to know what you're trying to do?"

Garcia and the other men tensed up a little before Garcia let out a nervous laugh "Well the virus isn't here now is he" Suddenly the men all jump forward at Nathan, I walk back until I felt the wall on my back and watched as Nathan defended himself.

"Run baby girl" heading Nathan's warning I ran again and didn't stop until I found myself at Cyrus's cell "shit!" he wasn't here huffing I realised that I needed to stop running I had just left one of the 2 people who always protected me unaided.

Picking up a lone metal pole I gathered my breath before hearing more alarm bells before the lights were shut off and red lights started to shine. Gripping my metal pole, I ran back down the hall seeing Nathan there still fighting and my heart skipped when I saw Cyrus jump out of nowhere.

"Shit it's him!" Garcia screamed before more men jumped into the fight against Cyrus and Nathan, peeking around the wall I held my pole tighter until I walked out and started swinging hoping to hit someone.

Ducking and jumping I realized my cheer leading and gymnastics were about to come in handy, I grimaced every time I felt my pole hit someone and a fist hitting me. Seeing someone about to hit Cyrus with a fire extinguisher I quickly jumped on their back.

Hitting and scratching I screamed when they run us back into a wall making me slide to the floor in pain. Getting back up I heard Cyrus shouting my name before the last convict came running at me lifting my leg up I kicked the convict in the chin and smiled as he went down.

Nathan and Cyrus looked at me in silence before Cyrus pulled me to him "Are you ok?" he asked with urgency nodding I smiled as Nathan laughed "Wow baby girl I think you knocked him out cold" looking over I saw Nathan hovering over the con I just kicked.

Smiling I nodded and winced when I felt cuts and bruises on my face "I'm tougher than I look" Cyrus nodded in thought before he turned to Nathan "let's get her out of here" I glared at Cyrus as he talked like I wasn't here.

Hearing screams coming from down the hall we walked away as gas canisters were being thrown through the windows, coughing I felt Cyrus pick me up and run down the hall with Nathan. Stopping we saw more convicts causing trouble "Well looky here..." one started before he was shot through the window.

Cyrus, Nathan and me dropped to the floor before Cyrus nodded "This way" before crouching and walking in a different direction as snipers began shooting at the inmates. Walking behind Cyrus and Nathan I screamed at the window next to me was shot out.

I was stuck at the end of the corridor whist Cyrus and Nathan were urging me to run to them, shaking my head I put my hands on my ears "No way I'll never make it" turning my head I heard voices behind me and fear gripped me when I saw an inmate walking to me with a sick smile.

Looking at his black teeth I quickly got up and ran to Cyrus who caught me I turned back just in time to see the inmate being shot by the snipers "Come on quick" Nathan called as we up some steps to the top floor of the prison.

Realizing where they were taking me I ran towards my dad's office and banged open the door "Dad?" looking around I realised he wasn't here. Cyrus and Nathan walked into the room behind me "He's not here" I told them as Cyrus walked over to the window and let out a short laugh.

"That's because he's nice and safe out there" walking over to the window with Nathan I saw my dad outside with everybody else "he didn't try to find me" I whispered to myself sadly hoping neither men heard me but from their angry looks they did.

Suddenly everyone started shouting as they noticed us in the window and Cyrus grabbed me and pulled us to the floor as a sniper shot out the window causing me to scream "Hey!" he screamed out loud.

"Let the girl go! I repeat let the girl go!" I scrunched up my brows "Assholes" I muttered knowing they obviously think I'm a hostage. Cyrus pulled me up and pushed us against the wall next to the fire exit "the door has a fire escape, go" looking at the 2 men who were staring down at me I nodded.

Hugging both men I put my hand on the door "Thanks" they nodded and began to retreat back when we started to hear footstep coming up the fire escape. Opening the door, I screamed seeing swat members pushing past me.

Running down the stairs I was met half way by Sally who pulled me to her "I got you" she whispered as I broke down in tears "Nicole" my dad said walking up to us and put his arms out to me, shaking my head I shouted "where were you?"

Dad just looked at me guiltily and put his arms down as reporters came over "Warden! Is that your daughter?" …" Was she a hostage?" … "Did you leave your daughter inside" dad turned to talk to the reporters as Sally guided me to an ambulance.

"Hey" she said as she sat near me looking very disheveled herself "Did anyone... did they?" looking over at Sally she looked very nervous and concerned "Nikki there are a lot of bad men in there, did any of them touch you?"

Shaking my head, I realized what she was asking "No" Sally sighed in relief and put a hand on my shoulder and was silent for a couple of minutes "How did you manage to get out safe?" she asked in amazement, looking back up to the fire escape I smiled "Just lucky I guess"


	6. Happy Birthday!

It had been a week since the riot and I hadn't been allowed to go back in to the prison as it was deemed unsafe so I had been spending sometime at dad's house watching myself on the news and how I had been a hostage of the deadest riot in some time.

Packing the last bit of my bag I looked at myself in the mirror I hadn't felt the same since that riot I felt darker but apparently I could still be in shock or so a therapist told my dad "Happy 18th Birthday!" I mumbled to myself before lifting my bag down the stairs I looked around the house before walking outside and making the short walk to the prison.

I hadn't really spoke to my dad much since the riot after I had found that he made his was out safely instead of trying to find and help me, it wasn't the first time I had been abandoned by my parents and It won't be the last.

I couldn't help but remember the look on Cyrus and Nathan's faces when they realised my dad had left me in the middle of a riot, remembering how protective they were even when I was a kid I knew I was lucky they found a soft spot for me or I'd be dead right now.

"Hey Nikki" looking up I saw a battered looking Ryan manning the gate "Hey get demoted?" I asked seeing him in a different uniform then before, Ryan shook his head "No they just think I would be better here" nodding I saw his hands shaking a realised how big of an effect the riot had on him.

"You here to see your dad?" shaking my head I patted my bags "I'm going home" Ryan looked shocked before looking down "I'm sorry about that and the whole library thing too" smiling I patted his shoulder in forgiveness and walked through the gate.

Walking up to the prison I smiled seeing Sally and my dad outside "Hey" I smiled at them Sally smiled at me widely "Hey kiddo haven't seen you in a while you look good" looking down at my clothes I smiled.

"So I guess you're going home today?" Sally said pointing to my bags, nodding I frowned as my dad hadn't said anything yet "Well I'll miss you" she said with a smile and hugged me "don't be like that Sally it's not time for goodbye yet plus you've got the whole plane journey" dad said signing papers given to him by his sectary.

I looked at my dad with a raised eyebrow as Sally looked shocked "plane ride sir?" Dad nodded as a bus pulled up being us "Yes Nicole here is going to be joining you on the first Jailbird plane ride" looking between my dad and Sally I was confused.

"But sir there will be convicts on that plane" Sally protested with a look of disbelief on her face "She's going Bishop, end of conversation" Sally nodded and walked over to the bus as my dad "What's the jailbird?" I asked my dad as I saw Sally put my bag in the bus.

Dad looked over at me with a proud smile "the _Jailbird_, a C-123K transport prison aircraft" I looked at him lost I had no clue what he was talking about, seeing the look on my face dad sighed "the airport had a bomb threat specifically your flight".

Nodding I motioned for him to continue "So I thought how great would it be for you to go home on the jailbird and make history" dad smiled like he was winning some kind of prize whilst my mouth was opening and closing like a fish.

"I know it's great isn't it" I groaned internally I was going on a flight, with inmates, no tv, no music, no stewardesses or toilets "yeah it's great dad" Dad smiled at me and then awkwardly pulled me into a hug and kissed the top of my head.

"I'm sorry for everything princess I know I haven't been a great father but I'm trying" Dad told me rubbing my arms as he pulled away from me, giving dad a fake smile I nodded "yeah I know I can really tell" I said sarcastically but dad had already pulled away.

"Have a nice flight sweetie" nodding I frowned as dad walked away _what no happy birthday.. nothing? _sally put her hand on my shoulder with a sigh "You'll be fine come on" letting her lead me to the bus I sat in the front seat behind the driver and put my head on the window refusing to cry.

Sally sat down with a huff "I'm sorry I know it's hard for you" coughing a little I clenched my jaw as I tried not to let any tears fall, Sally grabbed my hand "I just want you to know I'm here… if you want me to be that is".

Looking up I saw Sally's sad face that mirrored my own and I nodded "I know what it's like to be constantly disappointed by your parents" I gave Sally a teary smile until another guard walked up the bus steps "It's time Sally" Sally nodded and let go of my hand and stood.

"The inmates on this bus are low threat so don't worry" I nodded and watched as Sally began to direct the inmates to their seats. The bus started in its journey to 'the jailbird' we had to meet the jailbird at the U.S Marshal Headquarters.

Sally walked up between the seats "Hey, lady!" I turned in my seat seeing a black inmate with a bandana on his head calling Sally she turned with a sigh "Lady's a dog in a Walt Disney movie. My name is Bishop. Guard Bishop to you"

I smirked at how cool Sally handled herself in front of the inmates just like one of my favourite sayings 'never let them see you sweat'. The bandana wearing inmate spoke up again "Well, I gotta be gettin' my shot before we go gettin' on some aeroplane, Guard Bishop"

Sally looked through some papers on her clip board "What's your name?" she asked looking at the man "Odell. They didn't give me my shot last night" Sally nodded as she looked at the clip board and wrote something down.

"Okay, you're diabetic? All right, your insulin's on board. We'll give it to you in flight" Sally moved away from Odell and to another man "Cameron Poe" the man looked up and smiled nicely "Yes, ma'am".

"You know you're still under full restraints till you're processed and released from your original prison, understand?" Cameron nodded happily and smiled "Yes, ma'am. As long as I make it home on time, it makes no never mind"

Cameron pulled a small picture out his shirt pocket and handed it to Sally "It's my daughter's birthday" I stood out of my seat and took the picture from Sally and smiled seeing a little blonde girl "congratulations" I muttered handing him back the picture jealous.

"I got locked down three months before she was born. She ain't never seen me" Cameron told me in his Texan drawl "And why not?" Sally asked rolling her eyes in good humour.

Cameron smiled "No way was she gonna meet her daddy in a prison visitor room surrounded by homemade cookies and love-starved murderers" I smiled at the homemade cookies part.

"Just be there for her now Cameron a girl need her dad in her life, trust me" I told him seriously as Sally smiled sadly before looking back at Cameron "What you got here is a walking, talking reason to rehabilitate"

Cameron smiled at Sally before looking over to me as I sat back in my seat "You got a good daddy too his heart just in the wrong place" I turned to Cameron expressionless "It's my birthday too and he didn't remember plus would you leave your young daughter in a prison riot defenceless?"

Cameron shook his head but then smirked "You weren't completely defenceless I saw some of those moves you busted out" I threw my head back with a laugh maybe this plane ride wouldn't be so bad.


	7. Meeting The Criminals

After a long drive we stopped at the HQ and I gasped seeing the jailbird sitting there waiting for us and it was huge, I guess I wasn't expecting anything like this. Getting off the bus I stretched a looked around with a hand over the top of my eyes.

Seeing someone waving to me I waved back half assed until they ran up to me enthusiastically "Hey I'm Vince Larkin" he said holding his hand out for me to shake "Nikki" I told him taking his hand as he smiled and nodded "Yeah I heard about the riot".

Rolling my eyes, I nodded "of course you did" Larkin just smiled awkwardly and nodded again "Yeah well at least your safe now and the Jailbird is top notch you'll be plenty of safe up there" Nodding I turned and look around seeing all of the police dogs and riot officers.

"So Larkin looks like you're ready for this" I said making small talk, Larkin nodded and pulled the shades of his eyes "Yeah well we have to be for the kind of criminals going on this plane" I looked at him confused and pointed to the bus I was on "I thought they were low threat?"

Larkin nodded but pointed over to where a huge bus, squad cars, bikes and 4 helicopters suddenly popped up out of nowhere "Yeah but they're not, they are the worst of the worst" nodding my mouth suddenly went dry in fear "…cool"

Larkin looked over his shoulder and waved "Hey you ok here for a minute I just gotta…" he stuttered pointing in a different direction I nodded I didn't need a babysitter, watching at the big bus parked next to the school bus like one I was on.

I watched as all the swat officers started racing around with their dogs and weapons it was like mayhem I wondered what type of criminals they were transferring.

Suddenly Larkin was back and with a few other men "Nikki this is Duncan Malloy and Chief Devers" I nodded in greeting and looked back to all the chaos, Larkins radio started up with static "Foxtrot Charlie, we are ready to disembark. Waiting your go on separatee transfer" A voice shouted.

"Well, we told you today's flight would be special" Larkin piped up walking us closer to the huge silver plane "That's William Bedford aka Billy Bedlam." I looked forward to see a tall skinny man walked out of the bus "The mass murderer?" Duncan asked in amazement.

He was dressed in orange overalls which had separatee written on them, He walked through the path of shotgun armed guards with an emotionless face. "The same. He caught his wife in bed with another man. Left her alone. Drove four towns over to his wife's family's house. Killed her parents, her brothers, her sisters, even her dog"

Billy picked up his cuffed hands and let Falzon scan the bracelet attached to his wrist, I looked back over to him with wide eyes "Wow crazy" Billy lifted his head up and caught sight of us staring and gave us a dirty smirk.

"Who's that?" Duncan asked pointing back to the bus, I looked back over slowly only to have my heart stop "Nathan Jones, aka Diamond Dog. Former general of the Black Guerrillas" I watched as Nathan walked past the same guards except he looked at them with a menacing look before his eyes swept to me.

I smiled as they softened before hardening again when he looked back to Falzon "He blew up a meeting of the National Rifle Association saying and I quote, 'They represented the basest negativity of the white race' He wrote a book in prison called Reflections ln A Diamond Eye. New York Times called it 'A wake-up call for the black community' They're talking to Denzel for the movie"

I smiled hearing about Nathan writing a book an eventually getting a movie made about it that would be good for him "This one's done it all" I looked up to see Cyrus in the doorway of the bus staring over at me with a smirk on his face.

"Kidnapping, robbery, murder, extortion" I frowned as I heard all of Cyrus's crimes listed off was he really that bad? He didn't seem so bad to me.

"His name is Cyrus Grissom aka 'Cyrus the Virus' Thirty-two years old, 17 of them spent in our institutions. But he's bettered himself Air inside. Earned two degrees, including his Juris Doctor" I perked up at the sound of Cyrus bettering himself.

"but he also killed 11 fellow inmates, incited three riots and escaped twice. Likes to brag that he killed more men than cancer" I smirked a little now I get that nickname.

I watched as one of the guards patted him down and looked for any weapons "Okay, open wide. Lift your tongue" Cyrus opened his mouth semi obediently, his eyes rolled over to me as he waggled his tongue making me giggle before stopping myself.

"Cyrus is a poster child for the criminally insane. He's a true product of the system" I raised an eyebrow at Larkin wondering what he was talking about.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Duncan roared at Larkin before turning to Chief Devers "Uh, what is he, one of these sociology majors who thinks we're responsible for breeding these animals?"

"No, but I could point a few fingers if it would make you feel comfortable" letting out a burst of laughter I saw Larkin smile at me before I turned to see Cyrus glaring over I our direction.

Watching as Cyrus get walked into the plane my nerves began to grow this was going to be a long enough journey without being with loads of criminals. Half watching Falzon check another black inmate I smiled seeing Cameron get out of the bus and relish in being in the sun.

"Hey, who's that guy?" Chief Devers asks out loud I smiled "That is Cameron Poe" Larkin looks over at me impressed "A parolee hitchin' a ride home. He's a nobody." I looked at him unimpressed no wonder criminals have low self-esteem when they're called nobodies.

Seeing Sally walk up to us I smile "Guard Bishop" Larkin says professionally "Hey, Larkin" Sally looked over at me with a smile on her face "Ready?" smiling falsely I nodded "As ready as I'll ever be"

Walking into the plane I gulped nervously seeing all the inmates starting over at me "Don't worry they're all locked up" Sally whispered to me softly I just looked at her seriously "I was told that a week ago and look what happened then"

Looking around I saw the inmate I had roundhouse kicked last week his face was still a bit swollen and black keeping my smile down, I looked at Cyrus as he sat in his cage looking like he was up to no good. _Which was mostly all of the time or so I've heard._


	8. Welcome to Con Air

Following Sally with a clipboard I just wrote and crossed out anything she told me I guess if I was going to be here I might as well help "Well, welcome aboard" I stopped between Nathan and Cyrus's cells as the airplane took off "You ok baby girl?" I looked up to see Nathan looking at me.

Nodding silently, I held on his gate as Falzon talked "My, my. As I look around I see a lot of celebrities among us. I see 11 Current Affairs, two Hard Copies, a genuine Geraldo interviewee and the warden's daughter" my head shot up at Falzon smirked at me.

"But I got to tell you, none of this impresses me because we have rules on this aircraft, and they're gonna be enforced. It's a lot like kindergarten. You'll keep your hands to yourself Air. You keep the decibel level down. And if any of you should feel the need to scream... spit or bite, you get the treatment.

Falzon stopped by an inmate up the font of the plane who glared at him "Fuck you, pig" he said spitting on Falzon's shoe "Gag and bag this Nazi muffin" Falzon shouted to the other Guards.

Falzon elbowed the inmate in the before letting the other officers put duct tape and a cloth bag over the inmate's head "Hey you can't do that! Some of these convicts are good men" I shouted to Falzon angrily making everyone look at me.

Looking over to a smirking Johnny I grimaced "Except him he is disgusting" Johnny's face fell as a few laughs rounded the plane and I'm sure he swore at me in Spanish.

I turned around looked at Sally who just smiled and winked at me, holding on to the bars I stayed between Nathan and Cyrus knowing that's where I was safest and comfortable as Falzon carried on with his speech.

I watched as Cyrus and Johnny talked to each other in what I was guessing is Spanish before Johnny turned to me and smirked disgustingly "Call me Johnny 600 if they knew the truth" I shifted nervously I had never been looked at like prey before.

Cyrus looked at me angrily before turning back to Johnny with a serious look "Ah, doesn't have quite the same ring to it. Anyway, I despise rapists. For me, you're somewhere between a cockroach and that white stuff that accumulates at the corner of your mouth when you're really thirsty. But in your case, I'll make an exception.

Cyrus turned to me and winked he was up to something and that wink was to make me feel better but today it didn't help "Guard Falzon" Cyrus shouted in his direction "What?" Falzon asked as if he knew this was going to be a waste of time.

"Oh, stewardess, stewardess? What's the in-flight movie today?" I smiled as Cyrus messed with Falzon "Well, I think you'll like it, Cyrus. It's called I'll Never Make Love To A Woman On The Beach Again. And it's preceded by the award-winning short, No More Steak For Me Ever"

Falzon walked away smiling as Cyrus pretended to laugh "Funny fucker, aren't ya?" I watched as Cyrus started to pick at his hand and looking around suspiciously "What are you up to?" I whispered to him as he looked up shocked.

"Just you wait" he told me with another wink making me glare at him "You better not be doing something dangerous Cyrus" he looked up at me in thought "It won't be dangerous for us"

I looked at him surprised at his cryptic answers and shook my head sighing. Sally came down after hear checks and stood by me.

* * *

"Hope this goes smoothly. All those monsters on one plane" Ginny said looking up at the plane that was slowly getting higher in the air.

Larkin turned to Ginny with a frown "Please, Ginny, this is a well-oiled machine" he said with confidence as his girlfriend bit her lip nervously

"Yeah but that poor girl is up there with them" Larkin nodded in agreement he didn't think it was a good idea for Nikki to be up there but it wasn't his call.

"The only thing we gotta worry about is stale peanuts and a little turbulence" _he hoped…_

* * *

"Close forward gate" Sally shouted and grabbed my arm pulling me with her to the back of the plane "Close middle gate" the gate closed and beeped as it locked shut.

Leaning against the gate I looked around when I heard a quiet choking sound I looked over to see 'pinball' or so that's what he said his name was with his fingers down his throat.

I watched as he pulled something out of his mouth and he turned to me and put his finger on his lips in a shh motion. Looking around to see if anyone else was seeing this I noticed Cameron was watching him too.

"Come on, I need my shot!" Odell started shouting impatiently a guard came forward with a box "Coming. I'm coming. Left arm." The guard said kneeled in front of Cameron and Odell.

Suddenly the inmate next to pinball started screaming my eyes widen when I noticed he was on fire "Get the extinguisher" Sally shouted grabbing pinball out of his chair.

"Open the middle gate" Sally shouted over all of the screaming as she grabbed the phone on the wall "The Last Mohican is burnin', man! Shit. Did you see that motherfucker, man? He spontaneously combusted. He's a fuckin' witch doctor, man. I seen that shit on Discovery Channel" Pinball shouted from the back of the plane.

"Code red! Code red!" I stood by her side as she shouted on the phone to the pilot "Chantin' and shit. Fire in the rear cabin" Rolling my eyes all I could hear was pinballs shouting.

Hearing a buzz noise, I looked at pinball to see him opening the gates "Hey!" I shouted jumping on him "Ahh she's got me!" he shouted spinning us around as Sally tried hitting him with her baton.

Alarms bells and lights started to ring out it reminded me of the riot a week ago, feeling my grip loosen Pinball threw me into the wall and punched Sally.

Looking up holding my head I saw Nathan grab a guard and puncture his neck with the open part of his hand cuff "Nathan no!" I shouted making Sally look at me in shock before going back to pinball.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey" I heard Cyrus shouting as he banged on his cell "Pinball, go! Pull the lever. Go! Go!" looking between Cyrus running up to the cockpit and Nathan dropping the dead guard I felt like I couldn't breathe.

"Holy shit! Hold on, Bobby! Gimme a Taser!" I looked over to see Guard Falzon tazering Nathan making his eyes roll into the back of his head, before he dropped to the floor too.

Dropping down into the corner I put my hands on my ears and closed my eyes hoping it would go away until I screamed hearing gunshots.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is your captain speaking" I looked up to see Cyrus on top of the walkway smirking "I have the only gun on board" he waved the gun around before looking into my eyes seriously "Welcome to Con Air"


	9. I'm Not Yours!

Sitting with my arms wrapped around my legs I watched as a convict pulled Sally up and chained her to the side of the cage Nathan was in. I turned as Cyrus suddenly knelt by me before looking back at Sally who was now watching us in interest as we a lot of the other occupants of the plane.

Cyrus moved his hand forward to touch my hair but I quickly moved my head in defiance, he sighed and put his hand back "I did this for us you'll see" grabbing my hands in his he pulled out some hands cuffs making me squirm trying to get away.

Cyrus pulled me to him so my back was in his chest and pulled my hands together again he was far too strong for me to fight off "Hey get off her!" I heard Sally shout from behind us, I cried out when I felt the cold metal lock around my wrists.

Cyrus put his head on mine and held me tight so I couldn't fight any more "Shh shh" I felt him breath in my ear "Come on" Cyrus pulled me up and sat me on one of the unoccupied chairs before walking away to talk to another one of the convicts in a cage.

Trying to get comfortable I turned to look at Sally only to see her being pulled around by Johnny "Hey" I shouted making him turn as I kicked him like I did back in the prison. Standing myself in front of her I tried to look as fearless as possible.

Johnny stood up with a hand on his chin where I had kicked and pushed me up against Sally "Now you're gonna make me hurt you" Johnny growled at me before being pulled back off me "What you doin'?" Johnny shouted at Cameron who was looking very pissed.

"I can't allow that" Cameron looked behind Johnny as me and Sally "You ok?" we nodded fast before Johnny turned to Cameron in shock "You know what I am?" Cameron looked back at Johnny with a smirk "Ugly all day"

Johnny ran at Cameron with his fist held high before Cameron blocked it and punched Johnny to the floor "This ain't happenin', not here, not now" Johnny growled before looking at me and Sally whom I was still protecting "Oh, it's happenin'"

"Hey!" relief flooded me as an angry look Cyrus walked towards us "He's right. Not here and not now and especially not to her" Cyrus growled as he pulled me forward and held me in front of an angry Johnny.

"Do you fly, Johnny?" Cyrus asked Johnny coolly as he gripped me tighter "No" Cyrus nodded and stepped towards Johnny dangerously "You keep that in mind when you look at her because if your dick jumps out of your pants you jump out of this plane" Johnny looked at me fearfully before nodding and moving away from us

"Do you all understand that?" Cyrus turned us around so I could see everyone nodding in fear of what Cyrus might do to them. Pulling me towards Falzon I let out a shaky breath "Never let them see you sweat" Cyrus whispered to me "They can smell fear a mile away"

Cyrus pulled out his gun and pointed it a Falzon with his other arm still wrapped around my waist tightly "What are the numbers in Carson City? How many on, how many off?" Falzon who was chained up with a broken nose sighed "Six off and ten on"

Cyrus turned to pinball "Find the six" Cyrus turned back to Falzon "Anything else?" Falzon turned to me and gasped breath "We have orders that she has to get off at every stop so they can see she's ok"

Cyrus nodded and pulled me back down to where Sally was chained up and sat me back down "Be good" he told me with a twinkle in his eye, nodding I watched as he unchained Sally and walked her up to the front.

"You think you're free? You're not" We all looked up at Nathan stood on top of the walkway by the cockpit "Now, listen up. Forty to 50 U.S. prison guards armed with shotguns are waitin' for us at the next stop. Now, if you do exactly what we tell ya the rest of our lives will be a vacation in a non-extradition country"

"I'm talkin' sandy beaches, umbrella drinks... and dirty, naked freaks. It'll be a paid motherfuckin' vacation" most of the convicts whooped and cheered, I looked up so see Nathan and Cyrus talking to the other seperatee Billy.

"Everybody freeze. Oh, no. No, no, no, no, no, Cyrus. No, no. Get that ass out here right now!" I screamed as I was picked up and used as a hostage I groaned when I realised my hands were still handcuffed together.

"With you in a second" Cyrus called from his hiding spot in the front of the plane. The man put the gun to my head roughly "Right now!" Cameron walked forward and put his hands up "Keep cool, boss. You know you're in a situation You can't control, right?" he said slowly whist looking at me in distress.

The man laughed manically "I can't control it? Shut up" he shouted at Cameron as he pulled me closer to him as he started to shake "Who the fuck are you?" Pinball shouted next to me with his hands up "I'm DEA. That's who the fuck I am"

Cyrus stood up with Sally cuffed in front of him as a human shield "Now you were saying?" I saw Cyrus' gun pointed over in our direction and shivered "Oh, that's very clever, Cyrus. So you think I give a shit about that little bitch guard you have there right now?" I groaned when the DEA agent pushed the gun harder to my head.

"Well, maybe you didn't hear what I said. I'm DEA. You know what the fuck that means?" He screamed again shaking more as time passed "Y-You the most crooked nigger on this plane" Pinball shouted from the side-lines again.

"You're DEA? What are you doin' on this flight? Won't they fly you boys commercially?" Cyrus taunted as he slowly got closer "Don't push me, Cyrus, man. I swear to God; I'll blow away your little girlfriend right now" my eyes widened as I started squirm trying to get away.

Cyrus looked at me meaningfully with a little nod before looking back at the DEA agent "You know, the next time you choose a human shield you're better off not pickin' someone who's mine" flinging my head back I heard a crack as my head connected with his nose and then a gun shot.

Dropping to the floor I quickly picked up the gun the DEA had dropped when Cyrus shot him and held it to my chest. Cyrus chained Sally to the cage up front before walking back and looked at Cameron "What's your name, convict?"

Cameron looked up at Cyrus as he walked over in my direction and picking me up to stand "My name?" Cameron asked slowly seeming in shock of what just happened "Yeah" Cyrus nodded holding me to him "Poe"

Cyrus nodded and we started to walk away "Nice work, Poe. Truly nice work" sitting me down in a seat next to Nathan, Cyrus bent down and tapped my cheek "Sweetheart. You there" shaking I gripped the gun tighter and looked down at it.

Cyrus followed my line of sight and saw a gun in my shaking hands "Give me the gun princess" Cyrus asked putting his hand out, looking up I looked at Cyrus blankly "Give me the gun Nicole" he barked sighing I looked up to see Sally shaking her head, sighing I put the gun in his outstretched hand.

"I'm not yours" I mumbled bringing my knees up to myself and looking out of the window and seeing the sky had turned a dark shade of blue. Cyrus laughed and put his hand under my chin "You've been mine since I first saw you all those 12 years ago"

Hearing Sally gasp I looked at her and she looked back at me sadly, Cyrus stood up and walked away leaving me and Nathan sat on the chairs together "You know we'll never hurt you right?" nodding I just sat silently wanting to be alone.

A few minutes later Cyrus walks back over to me and sits down "Happy 18th Birthday" looking over to him I saw he had a cookie in his hand, sighing with a small smile I reached over and took the cookie.

"How did you know?" Cyrus just smiled at me mischievously "I have my ways" Sighing I ate my cookie in silence as Cyrus walked away. _What a way to spend your birthday…_


	10. Getting Suspicious

"So you've known Cyrus the Virus for 12 years" Sally asked me in a weirdly calm voice; looking over to where she was standing with her hands changed up on the gate I nodded as I leaned on the gate next to her.

"Yeah since I was about 5, I thought they were so cool" I said with a small smile, Sally looked at me confused "them?" nodding I looked over to where Cyrus and Nathan were stood "Yeah them. "

Sally sighed before looking back at me "So how did you meet?" smiling I brushed away my hair that had fallen out of my ponytail "I was running away from my dad's office and wound up outside Cyrus' cell" biting my lip I laughed "I went to see him every week after that, he made me laugh and read to me for hours"

Sally just listened to me and nodded "I always made him homemade cookies" we both fell into silence before I looked back up to a frowning Sally "They saved my life last week" I whispered to her, her eyebrows shot up in surprise "the riot?" Nodding I wrapped my arms around myself.

Looking at the woman I had come to trust I frowned when she was looking at me seriously "What?" Sally leaned into me "You need to stop" she said in hushed towns making me frown even more "Can't you see what he's doing to you, it's not real sweetie" Shaking my head I backed away from sally.

"No he cares about me more than my own family ever will" I cried out to her gaining attention of the man we were arguing about "That's what he wants you to think, he's a murderer he can't show feelings Nicole!"

"Nicole?" turning around I saw Cyrus, Nathan and Billy looking between me and Sally who gulped in fear "You ok baby girl?" looking at Sally I just nodded I didn't want her to get hurt. Cyrus lead me over to the walkway and put me between him and the wall away from Nathan and Billy.

"What did she say to get you all upset sweetheart?" Cyrus asked me making me look behind him to Sally who was struggling to see us behind the steps "Nicole" Cyrus called me sternly "She told me…" I looked at Cyrus dubiously before sighing "That you didn't care about me, that you couldn't have feelings because you're a murderer"

Cyrus laughed before reaching for his gun, panicking I grabbed his hand "Don't please" Cyrus looked at me and nodded slowly before grabbing my face in his hands "you're too good for this world" he muttered stroking his thumb against my cheek.

Smiling a part of me loved the feeling of his hands on my face whereas the rational part of me knew he was a murderer. My heart quickened as Cyrus leaned down and place a kiss of my jaw bone before pulling us back over to Nathan and Billy.

"Feel better baby girl?" nodding I smiled at little Nathan was always so protective "Don't worry about what people say about you, your special girl" leaning my head again Nathan's strong arms I smiled he was right these two had always protected me when my own family hadn't.

"Hey, Cyrus, l, uh, I got some good news and I got some bad news" we all looked up at a nervous looking pinball "Yeah, what's the good news?" Cyrus asked crossing his arms over my shoulders and around my neck loosely.

I was confused at these sudden shows of affection especially in front of people but it still gave me odd butterflies in my stomach sure I thought he was handsome and had a crush on him growing up but who wouldn't?.

"Well, the good news is I found Benson, Carls and Popovitch" Pinball said sweating as Cyrus looked at him "What's the bad news?" Pinball scratched the back of his neck.

"The bad news is this dead fellow right here happens to be Benson" walking toward us "This Aryan fellow with the bullet hole in his forehead is, is Carls" Pinball put his hand on Carls bloody head before wiping his hand on his shirt.

"and, and this honky he's draggin' in is Popovitch" we looked over to see a convict dragging a dead convict behind him. "I don't know how to tell you this, Cyrus, but we are three white guys short or as they say in ebonics, we be fucked."

Cyrus sighed and rubbed his face "Listen, Carson City is expecting six men to get off this plane and we're gonna give 'em exactly what they expect" Cyrus moved away from me and walked down the plane "So I need three volunteers"

Cyrus looked over to Billy who laughed "Don't look at me, pal. I'm servin' eight consecutive life sentences. I am not getting off this plane" he told us smirking.

An old man put his hand up in the air "Hey, I'll go. I'm too old for his shit" he said making me giggle "Go ahead, go to the back" Cyrus told him pointing to the back of the plane "Anybody else?" he asked impatiently.

Odell put his hand up and grabbed Cameron's shoulder "Hey, right here, man. Us two" Cyrus nodded pointed to the back of the plane again "Great, go ahead. Go to the back"

Cyrus suddenly turned back to look at Odell and Cameron "Hey, whoa, stop. The guys they're expecting are white. That puts you shit out of luck" he said point to Odell who looked very upset

"Hey, come on, man" he protested to Cyrus who looked like he could care less "I'll tell you what. Sit down. One of my associates will bring you a phone book, and you call the Affirmative Action office"

Turing to another convict with his hand in the air Cyrus pointed to him "You, go ahead" I watched as Odell turned to Cameron upset and then Cameron whispered something and fist bumped Odell.

"We need another white boy to volunteer" Nathan called out from his position on top of the walkway but the cockpit "Pilot's white" Cyrus told him with a straight face.

"Wait, wait, wait. The pilot?" Billy asked surprised and put his hand up "Who's gonna fly the plane?" Cyrus smirked and walked up the walkway stairs to the cockpit "Relax, Billy. Welcome to the machine".

* * *

**-San Quentin Prison-**

2 guards walked up to the door of a cell "Vacant cell D8, ready for inspection" the bigger officer whose badge read 'Garner' said opening the door "Last tenant, Cyrus Grissom"

The other officer, Renfro, sat on the bed and watched Garner inspect the room "Got scratches on the wall" Garner said noting down the markings on his clip board.

"Probably a weapon sharpening" Renfro muttered chewing on his toothpick "What about the loose shelf screw?"

"What the hell is this?" Garner walked by the metal toilet and looked on the floor "Looks like cocaine" he said letting the grains fall from his fingers.

"What, do you got something there?" Renfro called now interested in what his fellow officer had found, Garner began to pick at the soft spot on the otherwise brick wall "I don't know. It's all soft"

* * *

Walking to the back of the plane I watched as Pinball started to cut the wrist tags off the other convicts "What about the rest of the pigs?" turning my head around I saw Cyrus walked up behind us.

"Be patient, now. They haven't ceased to be useful yet" Cyrus told Nathan in a relaxed voice he wasn't worried about any of this at all and his voice showed it.

I flinched when Pinball used the taser to melt the plastic tags together on the old man's wrists "Okay, old man. Now you're Mr Popovitch" Pinball told the man as Johnny 23 put tape and a cloth mask over his head.

"Gentlemen, you'll reach the Nevada pen in about two hours. The tape's just a little precaution in case any of you are rocked by the sudden impulse to squeal like a pig. Not that we don't trust you. But let's face it, your criminals" Cyrus told the men who were all lined up together on their knees.

Pinball held a piece of tape over Cameron's head who never looked up "Come on, man, move your head up" Pinball told him but Cameron only looked behind him "I want to stay on"

"What?" Pinball asked shocked as he looked down at Cameron who was now looking up at Cyrus "I changed my mind" Pinball looked over to us "So, Cyrus, we got a little mind-changer"

"I got 15 years left, and I know I'd just hate myself if I thought I blew my one shot at a naked party freak and an umbrella drink" Cameron said looking straight up at Cyrus before looking at me nervous knowing I knew he was a free man.

"You got 15 years? Boy, a second ago you couldn't wait to get off this plane" Cyrus said looking at Cameron almost suspiciously as Cameron looked back at the floor "I know. Fear of freedom, I guess"

Cyrus thought for a minute before nodding "Get him up. Get the cuffs off him. Pick out a guard, and then put that dead cop's prison issues on him" Watching Cameron walk back over to Odell and Sally I frowned and wondered what he was up to especially when he turned back to me and nodded a little.


	11. I Need A Hero

**-San Quentin Prison- Vince Larkin-**

Larkin half watched the screen as the guards were clearing out a cell and tried to do his paperwork but his mind wasn't on work his mind was with his plane, sighing he looked up at monitor again and frowned seeing the guard lay on the floor with a flash light.

He watched as Garner reached into the wall and pulled out all sorts of things and handing them to Renfro. Watching as the two guards started to pull out more things Larkin got confused "Chief? I got a lot of weird shit down here" Garner said through the radio.

"What is it?" the chief asked back watching the monitor with Larkin "This looks like the drawing of a plane" Garner said holding up a large drawing to the camera. "Whose cell is that?" Larkin asked the chief who turned to him seriously "The Virus".

Larkin got up and quickly made his way down to Cyrus Grissom cell and opened the door seeing Garner and Renfro stood looking at the papers and other things.

Larkin's eyes roamed over all the things they had pulled out of the wall and exhaled what was the Virus up to this time?

* * *

**|The Jailbird|**

I stood next to Sally quietly as Cyrus and some of the other convicts put on coats and googles "You need to get us help" Sally whispered to me I told her about me having to check in with the guards when we stop.

Looking down I heard Sally sigh "I'm sorry for what I said Nikki but you need to do the right thing" I lifted my head up and looked at Sally "He will kill us all when he no longer needs us" Nodding sadly I jumped when Cyrus suddenly appeared in front of us.

He pulled me with him to where the other convicts were ready looking like prison guards and put a set of goggles over my eyes before taking the keys from his belt "No talking just smile and nod" he said uncuffing my hands.

"Ok?" he asked bending down to my eye level "Nicole" he said in a warning tone again which he seems to do every time we talk. Nodding I looked back at Sally before Cyrus guided me out of the plane.

Watching as the fake prison guards pulled the fake inmates out of the plane and handed them to the real guards kicking and screaming "Heard you had a problem up there" A scrawny looking Marshall asked as he helped with the fake convicts.

Cyrus pulled down the bandanna covering his mouth "Had to bag 'em and gag 'em. Rough crew spitters and shitters." I watched as Falzon and the pilot tried to fight their way from the bus "On the bus, Get on the bus!" A guard shouted roughing them up as Cyrus smirked to himself.

* * *

**-San Quentin Prison Cell D8-**

Larkin sat on the bed looking thought the books and blue prints of his plane "You gotta be kiddin' me. Oh, boy" Larkin picked up an official looking letter "In Spanish from Bogota, Colombia. Looks like it's from a law firm. Orange and black"

"Creepy" Larkin looked over to see Renfro holding two pictures in his hands "The eyes are cut out of their heads" Larkin took the two pictures Renfro had "The Last Supper" he muttered to himself holding the pictures in the air.

* * *

**-The Jailbird-**

After loading up the convicts we stood in front of the plane, Cyrus now had a subtle but tight grip on my arm so I couldn't run or move. "Is that it?" Cyrus asked looking at the weedy Marshall's clipboard.

"One more. Late addition" the Marshall told Cyrus with a cloth over his mouth, Cyrus looked confused "Who?" the guard removed the cloth and showed us the clipboard "Garland Greene"

My eyes widened in fear and I looked at Cyrus who just smirked "Should be interesting" We all watched a riot van pulled up next to the bus and the guards all ran out with guns and metal sticks.

Watching as they opened the doors I gasped as I saw Garland Greene being dragged out he had a face mask on and his arms strapped together with a vest.

"What the fuck is that?" Johnny asked in shock looking at the deranged man being pulled toward us "That is Garland Greene" I muttered to him, this man had done evil things to girls my age and now I was official scared.

* * *

**-San Quentin Prison Cell D8-**

Larkin laid the last supper pictures over the Spanish letter hoping to find some clues or answers "Met ca- Me-Me. Et cetera. Cetera. Meet." Garner and Renfro walked back into the room when Larkin started shouting.

"Me, et cetera, me arson" Larkin wrote down all the letters he found on his notepad "Meet car. Meet cars. Meet cars. Meet cars. Meet cars. Meet cars. Where?"

Putting the other picture on the Spanish letter his stomach clenched "Carson City. Oh, God. Uh, stay here, Don't touch anything" Larkin got up and put the papers back on the bed "Wait Larkin" Garner shouted as he held some papers on his hand.

Larkin stopped and looked over to the unusually quiet guard "yeah?" Garner sighed and handed Larkin the papers with a straight face, Larkin's stomach dropped instantly.

He flipped through the children's drawings and finger paintings, Cyrus Grissom didn't have any family members or children as far as he knew. Larkin was confused until he stumbled upon pictures of a small blonde child turning the photos over Larkin sighed.

Each photograph was marked with an age and a name 'Nicole Thomas' Cyrus had been watching the warden's daughter for some time now "Whose she?" Renfro asked as Larkin rubbed his face.

"The warden's daughter. Don't touch a thing" Larkin said grabbing Nicole's pictures and paintings before running off down the hall. Stopping at sound of Garner's voice "Hey, what're you doin'? Just leave it alone. He told you not to touch anything".

Turning around Larkin jumped to the floor seeing a bright light and an explosion come from Cyrus's cell looking up Larkin gulped seeing a fragment of the metal door stuck into the wall above him.

* * *

**-The JailBird-**

I watched as the prison bus stopped and my heart started to hammer against my chest before it pulled away again, I failed Sally "You did good sweetheart" Cyrus said stroking my hair I looked at him feeling hurt"Whatever".

I looked over nervously as the Marshall got back out of his car walking towards us, Cyrus nudged me forward with him whist he put his gun behind his back "I uh forgot to ask about Miss Thomas..." the Marshall asked me I smiled nervously as Cyrus looked at me.

"Almost ready?" The Marshall asked Cyrus who still had his gun tucked behind his back "Won't be long now" Cyrus told him with a straight face as Cyrus turned to look over the Marshall's shoulder I mouthed 'Help Me' The Marshall's eyes widened significantly.

Hearing sirens behind him the Marshall drew his gun but wasn't as fast as Cyrus who shot the Marshall in the forehead screaming I pushed away from Cyrus and broke out into a run.

Feeling myself being grabbed and picked up I screamed and hit Cyrus's back as he threw me over his shoulder running back to the plane "You're the man, Cyrus!" A happy voice shouted behind us "Let's go!" Cyrus shouted.

Pulling open the cage door Cyrus place me in the cage before shutting the door with me screaming and banging on the cage "Be a good girl and I think of letting you back out".

As the plane took I fell into the back of the cage as Sally hit the side of my cage grunting. Everything was silent as we were back in the air "You did everything you could" Sally whispered to me as tear silently fell onto my cheeks.

Nodding I just curled into myself and leaned my head on the wall, how can he be such a monster and my hero all in one person?


	12. Who The Hell Are You?

It had been an hour since we landed at Carson City and Cyrus had shot that Air Marshall in the forehead and locked me in this stupid cage, I had run out of tears to cry 30 minutes ago and now I was just sat her staring into nothingness.

Hearing my cage open I looked to see Cyrus as he squatted in front of me "You tried to run away from me" he stated as I looked at anything but at him as I nodded sadly "You killed him, right in front of me".

He sighed and rubbed his chin before holding my hand in his showing how dainty my hand looked in overworked hands "I told you that you're always safe with me" Cyrus looked up unimpressed as Sally snorted in disbelief before she looked away with fear in her eyes "Come on" Cyrus grabbed me by the top of my arm and pulled me out of the cage.

"Hey you leave her alone" Sally shouted as Cyrus pulled me passed her, stopping dead Cyrus stalked back to Sally and pull a gun to her "Cyrus..." I began but he put his hand up to me "The only reason you are alive is because she asked me not to kill you, so don't make me break my promise to her. Got it?" Sally nodded quickly as she looked over to me in shock.

Cyrus walked back over to me and grabbed my arm again, walking up to the cockpit Cyrus pushed the door open pulling me into the cockpit with him and sat me down on a chair with him "Hey baby girl you ok?" I nodded seeing Nathan looked at me with concerned eyes "I know this is a change for you but it'll get better" he said smiling at me.

Nodding I sat back as I saw Nathan give Cyrus a worried look no doubt about me, Cyrus pulled me closer to him so we could both sit on the chair comfortably. "Don't they have a way of tracking these planes?" I asked Cyrus as I wrapped my arms around myself "Oh, yeah. It's called a transponder. Every plane's got one" The redneck looking guy said over his shoulder to me.

Cyrus looked at me suspiciously before smirking as Nathan leaned forward "Swamp where is the transponder?" Cyrus pulled me forward to see the empty hole where the transponder should be before whispering in my ear tauntingly "Where indeed?".

**-U.S Marshall Service. Chief Devers Office-**

Warden Thomas Monroe opened the doors to the U.S Marshall Service building a Vince Larkin had contacted him about the Jailbird flight and it was of great importance. "We're following the transponder. We know exactly where they're heading" Thomas heard from inside Chief Devers office.

Knocking on the open door Thomas put on his boss man stance as he eyed the two men in the room one of whom he already knew, turning to younger man he stuck his hand out "Thomas Monroe, you must be Vince Larkin"

Vince nodded his head as he shook Thomas's hand "That's right" Thomas turned to Devers and nodded "Chief Devers" sitting down in one of the chairs Thomas coughed a little.

"So boys what's so important I had to come here?" Thomas asked looking at the two men Vince cleared his throat "Uh sir I have just come from searching Cyrus Grissom's cell in your prison" Thomas nodded and looked at the men confused.

Before Thomas could open his mouth Vince handed him a picture of a young blonde girl "Is this your daughter Nicole?" Thomas looked the pictures in front of him and nodded "Yes"

Vince sighed and closed his eyes "What's this about Vince" Thomas shouted sitting up straight in his chair, Vince handed him some children's drawings, letters to and from Cyrus "We found all of these items in Cyrus Grissom's cell"

Thomas looked through the drawings his daughter had lovingly drawn for the psychotic murderer and wondered how she'd ever met him "they all date back to when Nicole would have been around 5-ish?" Vince told Thomas.

"little Red…" Thomas muttered causing Vince and Devers to look at each other confused "it was Nicole's favourite story... It's also what he started to call her around me"

Vince nodded and put his hands together in his lap "We believe that he formed a bond with her then it grew into an obsession" Thomas looked up at Vince shocked "romantic or platonic?" Vince bit the inside of his lip "We believe it has turned romantic from what a guard recollected and how he's been treating her on the plane"

Thomas inhaled sharply "And I led her straight to him. My baby." Thomas suddenly looked up "It was him" Devers looked at Thomas confused "I'm sorry?" Thomas rubbed his face and pace "A bomb threat was made the day of Nicole's flight, the specific plane she was going on that's why I put her on the Jailbird"

Vince looked at the elder man sympathetically before a loud bang and a voice shouted out "What the fuck happened? What about Sims? What happened to Sims?" Thomas looked up to see a man stomping around the office looking at Vince and Devers.

"Duncan, they killed him" Devers said to the angry man making his face drop dramatically as he looked at Vince "They got the plane" he muttered looking at the now speechless man.

Duncan leaned against a wall in anger and shock "Tell me, Skip, what kind of a Keystone Cops operation are you guys runnin' here, huh?" Duncan shouted at Devers before pointing a finger in Vince's direction.

"And you! You, you little shit. You got my agent killed!" Vince stood up angrily as him and Duncan stood face to face "Hey, he brought a gun on the plane" Duncan laughed with no humor "If I knew the way you guys run things, I would've told him bring a fuckin' uzi on board!"

"No one carries on these flights! No one! He brought a gun on board and he got himself killed and in doing so, he compromised the safety of my men!" Vince shouted furiously making Duncan move himself closer to Vince his face getting redder by the second.

"Your men are incompetent! They let themselves get taken over by a bunch of thugs in chains and cages!" Duncan bellowed red faced, Vince moved away laughing humourlessly "I'm not gonna stand around and listen to this shit!" He roared pointing at Duncan.

Thomas watched as the two argued back and forth until Devers pushed them apart "Guys, guys. Let's work it out" the two arguing men sighed before moving to different sides of the room "Okay. Okay".

"So, uh, what do we do now? What's the plan? You, uh, you-you-you do have a plan, don't you?" Duncan asked looking at everyone in the room, Vince looked up remorsefully "We're workin' on it. Contingency plans for something like this don't exist. The situation's never been contemplated".

Duncan got riled up again "Well, you better start contemplating. 'cause this is a situation that needs to get unfucked right now!" Thomas looked over to the men his face white with shock "Will someone please get my daughter away from that madman now!" all eyes turned to Thomas as Duncan raised his eyebrow "Who the hell are you?"


	13. A Jealous Cyrus?

Standing in front of Garland's cell I shivered as he looked up at us calmly "What do you want to do with him?" Nathan asked Cyrus who were both now wearing prison officer uniforms "I don't know" Cyrus said with his arms crossed.

"But this is no way to treat a national treasure. Let him out" I looked up at Cyrus shocked as did Nathan "You sure?" Nathan asked in a surprised voice, Cyrus just nodded his head and leaned closer to Garland "Love your work"

Putting an arm around my shoulder and Cyrus led us to the cockpit where he sat me down in the same chair as before and sat next to me with a sigh, This is the first time we had ever been alone well other than Swamp Thing, the redneck.

"I want to go home" I whispered looking at my hands as Cyrus looked over in my direction and put his hand under my chin "I'm your home now, it's me and you. It always has been" feeling Cyrus rub my chin with his thumb I knew he was right.

Cyrus turned and picked up some papers, we both sat in silence something I hadn't done in a long time and it felt nice. I was beginning to see the truth in the things Cyrus was saying, yawing in fatigue I leaned my head on Cyrus's shoulder.

Cyrus looked at me in shock before placing a soft kiss on my forehead before looking back at his paperwork, the door opening caught my attention before Nathan and Cindino walked in "Pinball didn't make it" Nathan told us as he and Cindino sat down.

Cyrus looked at Nathan indifferent "No?That's too bad. I liked Pinball" Cyrus drawled out sarcastically I looked up confused "Whose pinball?" Cyrus and Nathan laughed "The one whose back you jumped on baby girl" nodding I blushed they had saw me jump on him "And he screamed like a damn girl" Nathan laughed smacking his leg.

Smiling at them I jumped when the door was knocked on and opened "What do you want?" Nathan shouted at Cameron aggressively "I wanna know what the plan is" Cameron said looking at us just as untrusting as we were at him.

"Why you care?" Nathan shouted suspiciously, Cameron frowned at Nathan before looking back at Cyrus "I got just as much ridin' on this as you. We're all convicts here" I looked around mildly offended "I'm not".

"Cyrus Grissom, do you copy? Cyrus Grissom, do you copy?" I gasped and whispered "Vince" I saw Cyrus glaring at the radio out of the corner of my eye "Yes, I copy. Identify yourself." Cyrus called looking at me seriously.

"This is United States Marshal Vince Larkin and Duncan Malloy of the DEA" Cyrus smirked bringing the radio back up to his lips "Oh, Agent Malloy. I'm so sorry about your associate. Nothing is quite as sad as seeing a grown man pissing his pants"

All the men in the cabin let out a laugh as we heard Duncan and Vince fight for the radio "Listen, Grissom, you puny, fucking animal When I get through with you, you'll be beggin' 'em for the electric chair" Cyrus visibly shook with laughter before stopping himself.

"Hey, I don't like him" he shouted making me jump "If he speaks again, this conversation is terminated" looking over at Cyrus I smiled at how in charge he was acting before shaking myself internally what was happening to me?

"He doesn't want to talk again. Really. He's done talking. He's leaving the building, okay?" Vince's voice rang out calmly "Good, then I'll talk to you. Here are the rules. First I ask a question, then you ask a question" Cyrus said authoritatively.

"Okay. What's your question?" Vince said in an agonized voice like he didn't want to play this game with Cyrus "In Carson City, your bulls were onto us. How?" Cyrus asked Vince curiously as my eyes shot up to Cameron who just looked back at me.

"One of the guards.." Duncan shouted out before groaning "One of the guards faked a heart attack and we had to remove his restraints, All right?" Vince shouted again like he and Duncan were fighting for control.

Cyrus nodded with a dubious look "I see. And what's your question?" I heard Vince take a deep breath "Do you still have Nicole?" my head shook up and Cyrus again gave a glare before lifting up the radio "Yes, why don't you say hello to your old friend sweetheart?" I looked at Cyrus who had a look on his face I couldn't place.

"Vince?" I heard Vince sigh in relief "God Nicole, are you ok has he hurt you?" Cyrus quickly pulled the radio away from me and I screamed a little in shock "Nicole?" Vince shouted obviously hearing my scream.

"I think that's enough now before you have to learn not to take what's mine like your associate DEA" Cyrus growled into the radio I now realized the look he had was jealousy, was he jealous of me talking to Vince?.

"Where you goin' with Nicole and my plane, Cyrus?" Vince demanded loosing his cool by the minute "We're going to Disneyland" Cyrus told Vince in a terrifying calm voice "You're lying, Cyrus"

"So are you, Vince" Cyrus argued back before laughing "Oh, nothin' Makes me sadder than the agent lost his bladder in the Aeroplane" Cyrus sang into the radio before smirking as he heard Vince shout before the radio went quiet.

"Lerner Airfield, Poe. Middle of nowhere" Cyrus told Cameron who was still waiting at the door as he point to a place on the map he had "That's our rendezvous point. Forty-nine minutes from anything resembling authority. So, now you know" Cyrus told Cameron before slamming the door in his face.

Yawning again I curled myself again Cyrus watching him continue to write on the papers and talk to Nathan before my eyes closed and quickly opened again when I heard moving around and saw Nathan walking out of the door.

"Go to sleep" I looked up to see Cyrus smirking at me obviously seeing my tired eyes "I'll still be here" nodding I brought my legs under myself as I lay against the man who had simultaneously saved and ruined my life.

* * *

Cameron stood by the cages deep in thought " Yee-ha!" he looked up to see Cyrus's lackey Nathan walking to him "What's on your mind, hillbilly?" Cameron internally rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"What was I thinking about?" Cameron pretended to think to himself before looking back at Nathan "Oh, yeah. Yee-ha. That's right" Nathan just smiled back at Cameron oblivious to Cameron's sarcasm "I was just wonderin' what a black militant, uh, that would be you was doin' takin' orders from a white boy on a power trip. Don't you think that's strange?".

Nathan smiled deviously at Cameron "It's a means to an end, my white friend. I's can play house nigger til's we get to where we're goin'. And then, the day of the dog begins." Nathan mockingly brought his hand up to his mouth before putting a finger on his lips "Shh!"

Cameron looked at Nathan seriously "And what about Nicole? Where does she fit into this?" Cameron was shocked when he saw Nathan's eyes cloud with anger when Cameron said her name he was obviously very protective of the young girl.

"Baby girl has nothing to do with this and you would be wise to keep it that way boy, you understand?" Cameron nodded as Nathan walked away and he realized that Sally was right Nicole needed his help but would she want it?

* * *

**A/N: So how do you guys think I should end this story? I've had messages saying things like make Nicole turn bad, have Nicole kill Cameron and let Cyrus and Nicole get away in all honesty I had an ending planned out but now I think it might be anticlimactic.**

**So should I:**

**A. Kill Nicole and Cyrus off**

**B. Let Nicole save Cyrus' life but die.**

**C. Make Nicole turn bad?**

**D. Let Nicole and Cyrus get away together?**

**E. Something else?**

**Message me with you're favorite ending, most votes win :D**


	14. Fights On A Plane

**-U.S Marshall Service. Chief Devers Office-**

Vince Larkin walked in Chief Devers office rapidly throwing down some files on the chief's desk "Here's the jacket on Cameron Poe. His wife's on the way here now. U.S. Ranger, highly decorated. Did a little hell-raising when he was a kid, but nothing serious" Larkin told the men in the room with a serious look.

Duncan looked up from the file Vince had given to him "Explain to me why any of this matters" he growled in his gravely voice as Vince looked over to the DEA officer "Fact one. We got a plane up there filled with killers, rapists and thieves and we got this guy Cameron Poe, in on an involuntary manslaughter beef. Non-gang affiliated. He's a parolee hitchin' a ride home". Vince sighed when Duncan rolled his eyes impatiently.

"Fact two. Poe has a chance to get off the plane. Doesn't do it. Why? Fact three. Our guard, Falzon, said a convict named Cameron Poe planted Sims's tape recorder on him. These are interesting facts. You do the math on this, and we got an ally on that plane". Duncan snorted with laughter and sat forward in his chair "Ally? This guy is a criminal. A murderer" Vince turned quickly and shook the file "Read the file. Got in a drunken brawl defending his wife and he killed a guy. Could have happened to any one of us, including you and me" Vince shouted at the DEA agent.

"I am not one of these animals" Duncan roared throwing the file on the coffee table in front of him as Vince laughed in disbelief "Oh, that's original! When exactly did they all become animals?" he asked rhetorically. "When they stopped giving a damn about the law, about civilization" Duncan told Vince who just nodded and raised his eyebrow "'The degree of civilization in a society can be judged by observing its prisoners'. Dostoevsky said that after doing a little time" Vince quoted as he tried to keep his cool.

Duncan stood and stalked over to Vince angrily "'_Fuck you!_ Cyrus Grissom said that after putting a bullet in my agent's head. Okay?" Dever coughed to get both of the men's attention "The issue here is how the plane is brought down" Duncan looked over Vince's shoulder to Dever whose sat at his desk "Shoot it down" he suggested shrugging his shoulders carelessly.

Vince looked at Duncan angrily "Yeah. When exactly did this become a DEA jurisdiction?" Vince shouted at Duncan who was starting to turn red in the face "The second the DEA agent was murdered. I am authorized to bring Agent Sims's killers to justice using and I quote, All necessary means."

Vince growled as he rubbed his face and looked at Duncan and Dever's "That does not include shooting down my plane" Duncan shrugged his shoulders ignorantly "Maybe it does, maybe it doesn't" Vince turned to the chief in desperation "Is that right? Tell me you're not seriously entertaining this" he begged the older man feeling shock.

Dever put his hands up trying to calm the situation "Vince, this is a drastic situation we got" Vince ran his hands through his hair starting to lose his cool "Those are our men up there!" he roared as Duncan turned to him seriously "All of whom signed a no-hostage clause. They know the score" Vince's eyes widened in disbelief "Nicole didn't she wasn't asked to and plus who are you to decide the value of a man's life? There are innocent people up there!" Vince shouted thinking about the young girl trapped on the plane with the worst kind of monsters.

Suddenly the sound of helicopter blades could be heard "About time" Duncan called out smugly giving Vince a nasty smirk, Vince looked confused as he peeked through the blinds "For what? About time for what?" Devers looked at Vince seriously "Attack choppers. We're going after 'em" Dever explained to Vince with a frown he also wanted to get this plane down before all the criminals escaped.

"Goddamn it Skip, don't do this! This man is in an irrational state of mind! His head isn't on straight" Vince argued as he followed the two men outside and watched as they both climbed into the chopper. "Fuck off, Marshal Larkin. Your job's finished. This flight's full" Duncan slammed the door to the helicopter shut effectively locking Vince out, Running his hands through his hair angrily Vince ran back inside he had to help some how or else a lot of innocent people were about to die.

* * *

**-The Jailbird-**

Opening my eyes slowly I breathed in deeply as I found myself curled into Cyrus as he had his arm firmly around me, I smiled happily when I realised Cyrus had kept his promise of still being here when I woke up. "Gentlemen, in roughly five hours, we will be flying over the shores of Mexico But first we have to change aircraft. Thank you, and have a pleasant flight" Cyrus said over the intercom radio as he locked eyes with me.

"Afternoon princess" smiling I sat up and stretched causing Cyrus's eyes to roam over my frame making me blush a little "Nice sleep darlin?" I smiled at swamp thing as he turned to smile at me nicely " Yeah it was great, best I've had in a long time" Cyrus smirked at me as I smiled back.

Nathan walked through the door with Cindino in tow and grinned at me "Ahh baby girl you're awake" nodding I smiled as he sat down and began talking to swamp thing, sighing contently I looked down at the floor and saw the clipboard and pen he had put down.

Picking up the discarded pen and paper I sat with my back against the wall and pulled my knees up so I could lean the clipboard against them and started to draw looking at Cyrus discreetly every now and then "What's the ETA, Swamp Thing?" Cyrus called over to Swamp Thing who checked the dials.

"At 228 miles an hour, about 71 minutes. The only problem is, we're not doing 228 miles an hour. We're doing 205. We're draggin', baby. The landing gear ain't all the way up. We're gonna be late" Swamp told us as Cindino started to look worried and turned back to look at an irritated Cyrus.

"No, no, no. Cyrus, that's unacceptable" he told Cyrus who sighed and looked at Nathan "Check out the gear" Nathan looked over to Cyrus shocked before frowning"What the hell do I know about landing gear?" Cyrus looked up at Nathan seriously "Learn" Nathan sighed irritably before getting up and leaving.

"What are you scrawling over there?" Cyrus asked me as he tried to look at what I was doing, pulling the paper to my chest quickly I shook my head "Nothing" Cyrus squinted his eyes at me knowing I was lying but he didn't call my name angrily this time.

Sighing I knew he wouldn't let it go and wanted me to show him without him having to threaten or shout at me so I passed him the papers with his picture on, Cyrus said nothing but just looked at the hand drawn picture I had just given him.

Feeling my stomach tighten with nerves I sighed "It's stupid I know" Cyrus looked up at me and frowned before turning the paper around showing the life like picture I had just drawn "This is not stupid" he whispered to me as I played with the pen "Let's see" Swamp called over his shoulder with a grin.

Cyrus handed him the paper but kept his eyes on me "Wow this looks great, you got some talent on ya girly" blushing I smiled as Cyrus took the drawing back and looked at it again "Who told you your drawings were stupid?" he asked me looking angry.

"My mom" I told him frowning feeling the usual mental pain whenever I remembered anything from my childhood, Cyrus nodded and sucked on his teeth annoyed "The alcoholic" I looked at him shocked "How did you know?" Cyrus looked at me seriously before looking back down at the paper "I've told you before I know more than you think, like how you always had to take care of yourself or how you had to walk yourself to school from the age of 6" with no one to protect you.

I opened my mouth in shock as a tear ran down my face as I remembered my twisted childhood "Have you been watching me?" I asked shocked but not surprised he knew almost everything about me, Cyrus just looked up at me and clenched his jaw although he didn't say anything his expression was enough.

"Cyrus?" I called angrily he looked up at me shocked when I said his name strongly "What do you expect when you lived with a barely functioning alcoholic" he shouted at me with fire in his eyes "That's not your choice to make!" I told him jumping up gripping the pen in my hand tightly.

Walking away Cyrus grabbed my arm and growled at me "Where do you think you're going" ripping my arm away I opened the door "To go see Nathan" slamming the door shut behind me I breathed deeply letting out the anger and fear before opening my eyes to see all the convicts looking up at me squealing to myself I quickly climbed down from the cockpit and opened the hatch to the belly of the plane.

Climbing down the the ladder I turned just in time to see Cameron writing something on a now dead and half frozen Pinball as Nathan rummaged through some boxes before turning to Cameron with a gun "Hillbilly. Gotcha. Hurry up, man" I watched as Cameron kicked Pinball out of the plane before looking up and freezing when he saw me watching him.

"Bye, Pinball" Nathan called behind him as he continued to root threw all of the boxes, Cameron walked over to me with a serious look "What did you see?" I looked up at his face and saw worry in his eyes but his face was void of anything "Enough" I whispered as we stood face to face.

Nathan turned and saw us talking "Hey baby girl, look at all this stuff" nodding I looked at Cameron suspiciously before walking over to Nathan "You ok?" he asked me as he pulled out a pair of white sunglasses "Yeah fine" I told him hoping he'd believe me because honestly I didn't know myself.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you all for messaging me asking for update and I am trying to update whenever possible but right now I'm trying to figure out a direction for this story to go in so i'm tweaking the few chapters i have written.**


End file.
